


Royal Union

by Haza_Souz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot, dont read this unless you're willing to throw sense away, there is no plot there is no idea there is no concept, there is only me being lesbian and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: Kings have a kingdom. Queens are Queen-dommes. [NSFW](they're competing to see who can make gudako climax first. if the reason why or the setting or the backstory or the excuse for this to happen are of interest to you, this is sadly the wrong fanfic for you.)
Relationships: Marie Antoinette (Alter)/Gudako, Semiramis | Assassin of Red/Gudako, Semiramis | Assassin of Red/Gudako/Marie Antoinette (Alter)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Royal Union

semiramis goes first; sitting back with gudako leaning against her, kissing her over the shoulder, one hand playing over gudako's chest, the other daintily, with skill and love sliding fingertips down gudako's stomach to between her legs

"sweet thing, dearest," she whispers into gudako's ear, gently pressing herself against gudako's back; full, soft breasts marking their movements with the tracing of her taut nipples against gudako's body, thighs on either side of her hips, panting slightly

semiramis is incredibly, beautifully tender with her fingers; circling gudako's lower lips with just two tips, teasing the tender, wet skin with care, brushing very faintly across her clit, drawing hot, shuddering waves of moans and trembles from her beloved master. marie alter smirks, nude, crawling slowly forwards on all fours on the massive bed; swaying her body left and right on purpose, drawing gudako's eyes helplessly towards her huge, swaying tits. semiramis, getting heated herself at gudako's voice, wetness, cuteness, shoots her a glare

she takes her hand away from playing over gudako's nipple and places it on gudako's chin, tilting the young woman's head towards her, to let her see the depth of adoration, heat in her eyes. semiramis lips are parted, her cheeks tinted a faint rose, ears twitching just slightly in the same way that gudako's toes are curling

"look at me only, gudako," she breathes, and gudako can only sigh and kiss her, their tongues touching gently and entwining even as semiramis' other hand closes in; playing up and down gudako's wet lips, the palm pressing gently in a rubbing motion against her clit, bringing roiling feelings of heat and excitement spilling through gudako, her hips weakly rocking against the motions

marie alter isn't nearly done. gudako feels a light brushing across her chest, squirming again, breaking the kiss with semiramis to see marie alter arched over and teasingly having blown air across gudako's sensitive, heated body.

she takes the opportunity, fingers daintily taking semiramis' wrist, taking it up and pressing it against her huge, soft breasts, gudako watching in a kind of voyeuristic daze. semiramis cant help but give a suppressed sigh, even as her blushed face narrows in annoyance

marie alter draws semiramis' hand up, and slides the index and middle fingers into her mouth, eye contact with gudako the entire time, making an obvious sound of enjoyment even as her tongue slides and licks semiramis' fingers

as if in response, semiramis teases gudako's lips apart, easing one finger gently inside her lover, tearing her eyes away from the erotic display of marie alter's mouth, taking gudako's earlobe into her own mouth and tugging teasingly at it, panting stomach, body flush against gudako

gudako... can't help it, it's too much. the beautiful, gorgeous, stunning (and busty) queen of babylon is too good with her fingers and lips and kisses, and she comes shudderingly. "semi, semi," she moans, back arching each time a trilling shiver runs through her. semiramis slips her hand from marie alter's lips, returning to cradle one of gudako's soft breasts, holding her dearly and fondly and closely

"gudako, gudako," she whispers softly, drawing the orange-haired mage ever higher and further in her pleasure, but gudako's eyes are still helplessly locked onto marie alter, who kneels right in front of her, staring shamelessly at the curves there; marie alter takes one last smirk and cups the outsides of her breasts, pressing them together into a full form, and then bounces just a little

a little bit of shame creeps into gudako as she stares, marie alter exploiting gudako's affection for big breasts, and gudako finishes; sinking back into semirami's embrace and body. semirami's fingers ease slowly away from between her lover's thighs, wiping on the side, turning her erotic touches into an embrace. gudako turns her head and sees semiramis smiling lovingly, eyes half-closed. they kiss, closed-mouthed, and gudako sighs, happily

"...you cheated," semiramis growls, though it's more of an angry purr, and she shoots marie alter a grumpy stare

"i didn't lay a single finger on gudako," marie alter answers, as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth but pussy absolutely would

semiramis makes a soft grumbling sound, and then suddenly leans back; gudako tears her eyes from their natural resting point of marie alter's breasts and half-turns, slipping around to have her now lean over semiramis, hands on either side of her shoulders. semiramis is absolutely, stunningly beautiful and adorable like this, too, gudako helplessly thinks; looking ever so slightly petulant, the deep red of arousal crossing her face, lying nude beneath her with gudako crouched over her

"ah, semiramis?", she croaks

semiramis looks almost embarrassed at herself, turning her head away... then crosses her arms underneath her chest, pushing them up and together, and gudako's mouth goes weakly dry

"...look at mine too, please," semiramis mutters, embarrassed at being so forward and asking gudako to stare at her big tits too

gudako can only stammer gently, her gaze easing down semiramis from her face onto her proud, full breasts, eyes widening. they rise and fall with each breath semiramis takes, nipples moving slightly apart on the large mounds. she gulps, swallows dryly, staring, caressing them with her eyes, glancing once up at semiramis (who looks shy and embarrassed, but pleased) and then returning. she drifts closer, almost unknowingly, aching to worship and give love to semiramis' breasts

hesitantly, she leans more on one hand and places the other at the side of one beautiful curve, her head moving to let her place a kiss on the other. she draws a sigh from semiramis, kissing again, and her fingers splay out to grasp semiramis' chest in a full grope. heart still pounding like thunder rolling, gudako lets her lips part and her tongue circle the nipple it's closest to, teasing the taut, aroused peak with care and love, her hand sinking slightly into the full softness of semiramis' tits; another sighing moan comes out...

marie alter interrupts. her hands grasp either side of gudako's hips as they rise, and she leans over and against her from behind. her breath dusts gudako's ear even as her full breasts hang and rest on gudako's back

"sorry, queen of babylon... gudako can suck on your tits all you want in a moment, but right now, it's my turn~"

gudako releases the peak from her lips, face fully red. she feels like she's been a little rude, but, in an atmosphere like this, on the bed with two gorgeous, busty, aroused women, her mind is in danger of shutting down

semiramis makes a sound that sounds more like a weak moan than anything, biting her lip and reluctantly letting gudako get up. she shuffles back, still mostly lying on her back, visibly wet

marie alter shoots another smirk at semiramis (and tops it with a wink that confuses the queen), before she leans down and lies on top of gudako

this time, the gorgeous, soft body is resting on her front, and gudako can only shiver as marie alter kisses her. confusion raises its muddled head for a second, as marie alter breaks the kiss and sits up, gudako half-rising to follow her and stopping as marie alter's hand cups her breast for a moment, then pushes her back down

"part your legs, mon cherie," she whispers, eyes dark gold with lust, licking her lips her slightly as she gazes over gudako's bare, aroused form. gudako runs her gaze up and down marie alter's shape again and then does what she's told, easing her thighs apart. marie alter grins with lustful promise, taking gudako's thighs and maneuvering herself such that one of her legs is over top, and the other - oh, gudako thinks weakly and stupidly, as marie alter eases her hips forwards and their lower lips touch in a wet kiss

she gives off a echoing moan as marie alter begins to grind, slowly and deliberately, running her sensitive, tender lips against gudako's equally responsive ones, slickness making it erotic and smooth, grinding pleasurably. gudako closes her eyes for a brief moment; she has to, the shudders and bolts of pleasure arching through her, making her back bend lightly, drawing two weak moans from her lips, one marie alter's name, the second a begging plea for more

gudako's arms brace her very slightly, and she moves her hips against the rubbing motion and moans again, echoed by a heavy pant from marie alter as her lover begins to reciprocate. she has to look, she thinks muzzily, eyes flicker open. a true prize greets her eyes; marie alter, arching her body against gudako, tribbing eagerly with her, wet lips brushing and rubbing together in tenderness, and her huge tits bouncing in rhythmic, full motions, nipples tracing out each erotic jiggle

the sensory overload almost makes her come right away; the heated pants and moans from marie alter, the electrifying, intimate, slick pleasure of rubbing against her, and of course the sight of a red-cheeked, smirking marie alter, giving gudako the sight of her big, bare breasts. she trembles, but the barrier of climax isn't reached; gudako's pleasure reaches a new plateau, eking out every fantastic emotion and sensation from this brief moment of heaven, and in her unashamed staring, she misses the little wink marie alter gives semiramis

semiramis, biting her lip, body, fingers and chest still sensitive, stares at the erotic tableau, blinking in bewilderment at marie alter. the french queen, in between jiggling, roiling motions against gudako's hips, makes a beckoning finger for semiramis, and then points twice. the first finger, indicates the parted thighs of semiramis, the second at the panting, moaning expression of gudako; semiramis blushes fully, and marie alter gives her another wink in between the moans

semiramis bites her lip, but in another moment, she's moving over and putting a thigh on either side of gudako's head. gudako briefly has to make a surprised pant at the view changing, but, well, it's not like she minds being allowed to stare at semiramis' wet pussy up close

"come on, master~," marie alter pants, lust clogging her voice even as her hip movements become faster and more excited, "do us both, make us come~"

she smirks in between her sighs at semiramis, gleefully aroused at the sight of the big-breasted babylonian witch-queen. for a second, semiramis looks nervous still; then gudako places a hand on either side of her hips, makes a happy sound and tilts her head up to give a testing, loving lick to semiramis' lips, and semiramis shudders with a low moan, eyes fluttering closed

she licks again, lapping with love at semiramis' lower lips, teasing the tender skin with the rough of her tongue, darting down to slip inside for just a fraction of a second. above her, semiramis arches her back, hands spreading out to let herself remain stable. she moves her waist against gudako's mouth, giving her weak cycling motions, gudako's tongue matching the soft rhythm of semiramis' body just as marie alter's movements grow faster, the two queens moaning and panting with excitement, arousal, happiness

semiramis climaxes first, tender moans so unlike her imperious voice coming, and gudako feels the slick flesh under her tongue tense and twitch, knowing, kissing twice, and letting her come. the pleasure that flows through semiramis overwhelms her too, and the dam breaks

gudako comes hard, hips tensing, back arching up, thighs moving apart and together, trying to express the hot, gorgeous pleasure inside her, and marie alter comes as well with a long, low moan, body twitching and breasts jiggling under the pulses of joy and release

semiramis has enough of her body control left to shuffle backwards, sitting down, panting and chest heaving as she basks in the afterglow; gudako lying helplessly with a smile on her back, dazed with pleasure

marie alter kneels, licking her lips, going forwards and crawling to kiss semiramis on the lips, both of their big, soft breasts pressing together. semiramis kisses back weakly, blinking when marie alter breaks it

"now we both cheated," she smiles, and turns. "master~," she trills softly, and when gudako can only offer up a mumbled grunt, marie alter smirks and straddles gudako's stomach, taking a hand and sliding it between her breasts

the familiar feeling makes gudako awaken from whatever plane of mental oblivion due to lesbian sex she was floating on, looking at marie alter in bleary surprise. "m-marie?," she half-moans, even as marie alter smiles and presses her breasts together over gudako's hand, giving her softness

"I think we might need to try that again~, to decide the real winner," she whispers. "buuut before that..."

marie alter drops down, kissing gudako on the lips, sliding a hand beneath her hed and using that to draw her up. when she's kneeling again, gudako finds herself turned towards semiramis. she has to gulp, despite the amount of times she's seen the gorgeous, shapely queen nude already this night; semiramis is so, so beautiful, and her breasts are really, truly amazing

"I interrupted you two a little...~ won't you make up to her for that, and suck on her big tits like she wants~?"

gudako blushes profusely at the dirty language, but semiramis has regained just a little of her balance. she lies back, legs parted, showing how aroused she is even after the wonderful climax gudako gave her. her slight abs tensing, propped up on her elbows, and her full chest moving with each breath

"...a queen doesn't like repeating herself, gudako," she says. one hand comes up to beckon gudako closer, and she starts and crawls forwards with a red blush on her cheeks, eyes running all over semiramis' gorgeous body; her beautiful face, her slender shoulders, her soft thighs, her nice, faint abs, and her big, beautiful, full tits

gudako aims her haphazard crawl towards semiramis' face, but a moment before she makes it semiramis smiles with red cheeks, lifting her hand to guide gudako's face right down into her soft chest, nearly fully enveloping the mage in them.

marie alter gives herself a moment of greedy staring at gudako's bare lips from behind, then follows as gudako begins playing with and giving the full amount of love and worship to semiramis' large breasts. she giggles as semiramis moans, again leaning over gudako from behind and resting her breasts on gudako's back, her hand resting on gudako's ass before sliding down and slipping between her legs

the night was only just beginning, and they still had their competition to win.

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month. BLM


End file.
